Beyond Reason
by Aletta-Feather
Summary: Jaime is torn between Brienne and Cersei and cannot and will not choose between them. He antagonizes Brienne over it and then has to make it up to her. Set during season 7, episode 7 (Written before it actually aired and not really about the armistice itself at all.) One shot.


A/N: A bit of a smut fic with Jaime and Brienne. I may have written Brienne as a little more naïve, not sure about that.

* * *

 **Beyond Reason**

As they stood outside the Dragon Pit waiting for the Dragon Queen and the King in the North to arrive, Jaime saw Brienne approach him. She had arrived last night, he'd heard. He looked about him but Cersei wasn't there yet. She had vowed not to come until all the others had. They came at her invitation; they should wait for her to arrive. She was THE Queen. Better she should not overhear them. Jaime felt – like always when it came to the Maid of Tarth – slightly unsure of himself. Disquieted, yet pleased to see her too. She looked well. Healthy, strong.

Brienne looked at him and after a few meaningless pleasantries asked the real question; the one he dreaded. "Why?" she asked, all innocently, "after everything she has done, do you still support her?"

Jaime sighed. Those clear blue eyes clearly did not understand.

"Because she is family," he replied through gritted teeth. "Because I love her."

"She doesn't deserve your love," she said, in that matter of fact voice of hers, a hint of indignation.

Jaime's eyes narrowed. "Careful now," he warned, "you are a guest here."

She smiled at him, but a spark of sadness crept into her eyes. "Tread guest right at your peril," she said, "Remember what happened to the Freys."

"I didn't mean to threaten you," he sighed. "Forgive me." It seemed he was always apologizing to her. Jaime slightly resented that.

Brienne frowned. "She is poison to you," she said. "You are not yourself when you are with her. Harsher, yet also…" she didn't continue.

Poison. The echo of Olenna's last words. A disease, she had called her. A disease spreading.

Jaime urged her. "Speak, woman," he hissed. "Go on. I've heard it all before."

Brienne looked him straight in the eyes. "More fragile," she stated.

"Fragile?!" He laughed hoarsely. "I charged at a fully grown dragon not so long ago," he shot back at her. "Fragile? Truly, Brienne…." Jaime shook his head.

"Not of body," she admitted readily enough, "of mind."

Jaime scowled at her before he stalked off. "I'll see if the other guests are more amiable," he said. "I don't have to listen to this."

* * *

Negations had gone well. Cersei had managed not to kill anyone. Not even Tyrion. A very fragile alliance had been crafted. Only to defeat the Night King, but it was better than nothing. Jaime stood on the balcony, looking down over King's Landing. He could just about spot the inn where Brienne resided. Only for one more night. In the morning, they'd head North. The Northerners that was. The Lannister army would join them in a fortnight, perhaps even later. He hadn't spoken to Brienne since their unfortunate greeting.

Tyrion stood beside him. They had not spoken much either. Jaime waited until his brother did speak. He was never one to be silenced for long. "So you will let her leave?" his younger brother wondered. "Knowing you might not see her again? I didn't think you'd have the heart, not to someone you care about…."

Jaime looked at him sideways. Tyrion was trying to get at him, that much he knew.

"You met me again," Tyrion continued. "Even after…. Father. You set me free before that. I've never known you to be so stubborn."

"I don't know what you are referring to," Jaime tried, but Tyrion laughed at him. Loudly.

"Small men, such as myself, are easily overlooked," he said and when Jaime did not reply, he spilled it out. "Clearly, I overheard your conversation. It was quite…. Illuminating."

"She had no right to speak like that," he said, still angry. "She hardly even knows Cersei."

"As your friend, she had a right to advise you," Tyrion said, "She might even consider herself to be a close friend, though I couldn't tell for sure. You surely weren't all that pleasant to her to begin with." He let the admonishing remark hang in the air between them.

"She knows I love her," Jaime scoffed, shocked at his own admission. He bit his lip. Perhaps she did not, he reflected. He'd never so much spoken the words themselves.

Tyrion rolled his eyes at that. "She knows you love Cersei more," he replied sternly. "Only the Seven know why…" Tyrion was not a stranger to competing – and losing to – Cersei himself.

Jaime angrily raised his hand. "I should strike you for that," he said. "You have no right to…"

Tyrion smirked. "Seems nobody has rights anymore. What has the world come to?"

* * *

That night Jaime couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned and finally went for a walk. Alone, in the dark, the stars shining brightly overhead, he tried to find solitude. So peaceful when his own heart stormed. He thought about saying goodbye to Brienne early in the morning. All visible, out in the open. Being seen like that, though, being vulnerable with all those Northerners around, wouldn't suit him.

Cersei had not wanted his presence. Not tonight, nor last night either. Soon she would wed Euron to establish a firm alliance with the Greyjoys. She had been so delighted with his gift. The Dragon Queen had wanted Elleria Sand freed. Cersei had not yet agreed. She probably would but not until she absolutely had to. The thought of Euron Greyjoy soon sharing his sister's bed made Jaime determined. If Cersei could be with Greyjoy, he could at the very least say his goodbyes to an old friend.

* * *

With a firm pace, he walked towards the inn. The Innkeeper did not like his request, but wouldn't refuse the Commander of the Lannister forces either. "I'll call the Lady downstairs," he said grumbling.

"Very well," Jaime replied. "I'll be in your garden."

The garden was small and confining. Still, it would serve his purpose. He'd make sure the Innkeeper wouldn't betray him. "Ser Jaime?" he heard Brienne say, puzzled and a little worried. "You called for me?" She was fully dressed, though her hair was ruffled and her eyes still sleepy.

"I did not wish to part on bad terms," he said.

"Nor do I," Brienne replied. "You must know I only have your best interests at heart."

Jaime nodded. He did know. "Your life is precious to me," she said.

"So is yours," he replied, his throat constricting. "So is yours."

Brienne took a step forward and grabbed his hand. "We can't help whom we love," she whispered, not quite meeting his eyes, "but you can be careful. Please do."

"I will, Lady Brienne," he replied. "I will."

He gave her hand a little squeeze and let go. Her eyes teared up a little. Jaime felt his own heart wrench. "Brienne," he said with a chocked voice, as she turned around. "Don't go. Not just yet. It seems all we ever do is say goodbye."

She nodded, swallowed hard, and gestured towards a stone garden bench. Jaime sat on it, torn between the possibilities. Brienne sat next to him. She didn't speak. Jaime remembered how quiet she could be. So unlike his own relatives. Silence didn't bother her. He sighed.

"She will be married soon," he said, at last. "To yet another despicable man."

Brienne smiled her sad but encouraging smile. Why did she have to be so understanding? That only made it harder, Jaime thought. "If…" he hesitated. "If she can share her…" bed would sound so coarse, he reflected. Too coarse for what he felt. "Her favors," he decided upon. "Then maybe I can too."

Brienne let out a little gasp.

"If you want…" he mumbled. "I could stay for a while. Leave before first light." He wasn't going to say anymore, he thought. It was her turn now. As he furtively peered at Brienne, he saw she was blushing. Blushing and perhaps struggling with her conscience.

"I…" she began, as her face reddened even more. "I couldn't … I couldn't risk being with…."

Jaime didn't immediately realize. "With me?" he said, trying to sound calm instead of hurt.

"With child," she whispered. "I could not."

Jaime put a hand on her knee. "Not to worry," he said. "There are many ways of …. Pleasure."

Brienne nodded. "I do want to," she said, her earnest eyes a little wider than usual.

Jaime swallowed hard. "Why don't you go upstairs," he whispered, "and I'll be along in a moment." Brienne rose at once, and as she was about to enter, she briefly looked at him. "I'm glad you're here," she said.

He smiled. "So am I."

* * *

He waited a brief moment before he too went inside. The Innkeeper peered at him. "You'll be leaving now, Ser?" he said.

"I will not," Jaime replied. "I do, however, have a favor to ask you…."

The Innkeeper smiled knowingly, his eyes lighting up. It didn't sit well with Jaime. "You might become a rich man, if you can keep your mouth shut. I do not wish to see the Lady's honor besmirched."

"Of course not," he replied. "I'd do no such thing." The broad smile on his face told Jaime otherwise.

"There are, however, other ways than money to assure your silence," he said slowly, as the smile of the man's face fell. "Stick out your tongue," Jaime commanded.

"No, Ser, please," the man begged, wringing his hands, "I won't tell, I swear."

"Stick out your tongue," Jaime said once more. "I won't tell you again." He unsheathed a small dagger and the man tremblingly obeyed. Jaime let the dagger dangle above the Innkeepers tongue for a moment before he put it away again. "Neither my promises, nor my threats are empty ones," he said, as the man wiped the sweat from his brow. "A Lannister always pays his debts." The Innkeeper bowed.

"Yes, Ser," he said. "You are too kind."

Jaime nodded haughtily. It should be enough to keep the man in line.

* * *

As he stood outside Brienne's chambers, he softly knocked on her door. "Are you still awake?" he teased. He heard Brienne mumble softly, but couldn't quite make out what she said. He slowly opened the door. She had lit a few candles and was wearing naught but a white tunic. It revealed her knees, but still hid the rest of her body.

"I had a small chat with the Innkeeper," he said. "He won't be causing any trouble."

"Thank you," Brienne said. "It did bother me somewhat."

"Come here," he said, as he undid his sword belt, laying it at a table near the bed. Within reach. "I want you near." He didn't wear his armor tonight, but his sword was always close at hand.

Brienne blushed again. She had become quite shy, Jaime thought. Uncharted territory, for the both of them.

"I never imagined this would happen," she said as she came closer. "I dreamed about it sometimes."

"Me too," he whispered. He pulled her in, a little clumsily with his golden hand. His good hand rested on her lower back. "You are glowing," he said.

Brienne smiled. "It is very warm in here," she said.

"The heat of passion," Jaime replied as he smiled back. "I think it's high time I kissed you." His mouth touched hers and she tasted sweet. Sweeter than he'd expected.

"You'll have to help me with this," he mumbled after a while and she unlaced his tunic and helped him with his breeches.

Brienne stared at him, almost dumbfounded, before she quickly averted her gaze. Jaime laughed.

"Your tunic is next, I think," he said, and Brienne nodded.

Both their hands met as they unlaced Brienne's smallclothes. Two soft teats appeared. Small but warm and well-shaped. "They are lovely," Jaime said. "You are lovely, Brienne."

A tear fell down her cheek. "Thank you," Brienne whispered, "for saying so."

Jaime kissed the tear away. "You deserve to be happy," he said. "So very happy."

His mouth first covered her neck and then her teats. Her nipples hardened as did his own member. Brienne moaned softly as his hand went down her body. "Let's move unto the bed," he said, and they stumbled down on it. "Come here," he said, and he grabbed her hand. "I want you to feel." He guided her hand around his cock and helped her finish him. His seed splashed all over her belly as he moaned loudly. "That was wonderful," he said as the waves of pleasure slowly abated and his full attention returned to her. "Where were we?"

Brienne bit her lip. "You just…"

"Yes," he said. "I couldn't wait any longer." He returned to kissing her lips and neck, but Brienne stopped him. "You spilled…" she said, a little unsure. Jaime's eyes narrowed. What did she mean? "You said you didn't want to get with child," he explained. "So I shouldn't enter you, it could be too risky…." He didn't want to risk not getting out on time. It had happened with Cersei all too often.

"Oh.." It began to dawn on Brienne, he noticed. "If you had, then…"

"Yes," he said, "but you'll be satisfied before the night is over," he whispered. "Don't you worry about that…"

"But how?" she wondered. Jaime smiled. For all her wandering through the world, she could still be quite naïve. "You'll see," he said softly. "You'll find out soon enough."

His tongue found her nipples again and then traveled down. His one good hand followed. He softly stroke her and she soon grew wet. Her soft gasps told him she did enjoy herself. "Oh, Jaime," she said. "Oh, Jaime." His finger entered her and her cries were loud and very pleasurable.

* * *

They fell asleep next to one another. Jaime held her tight; they only had this one night and it was already half gone. Long before the first light dawned, he woke her up. She was open to his suggestion of repeating last night's enjoyment. "This time with tongues," he opted, "tongues and mouths." Brienne turned out to be rather adventurous, he found, as she eagerly agreed.

Afterwards, as he got dressed, and she did not, her initial shyness returned. "I can't believe what happened," she mumbled as Jaime put on his sword belt.

"I hope you have no regrets?" he asked.

Brienne smiled at him. "No regrets," she reassured him. "I'm very glad, but also…. A little shaken perhaps."

"But in a good way…" Jaime gathered as he sat beside her on the bed.

"In a good way," she repeated, "Yes, Ser Jaime."

Jaime smiled. "I think it's time you dropped the Ser," he said. "After tonight, it might be …. Prudent? Advisable?"

She laughed. "You're right. Jaime," she said, trying it out. "I will miss you."

He nodded solemnly. "I will miss you too, Brienne." His hand cupped her chin and he kissed her for the last time. "Very much," he whispered.

"Stay safe," she said, as he moved towards the door. "No charging at dragons, maybe?"

Jaime laughed. "I could say the same to you," he replied as he softly closed the door behind him.

* * *

Cersei was laughing at Euron's jokes. Did she have to do so even when breaking her fast? Jaime looked away. He had spotted Euron the moment he'd entered the room and his appetite had immediately left him. Jaime excused himself and went outside. His brother was preparing to leave as well, like all the other envoys, and was giving directions about the various packages.

"You are one stubborn man," he said, as he looked up at Jaime. "The Northerners left early this morning. I saw them go. She looked into this direction though. Longingly, I thought."

Jaime shook his head at his brother. Tyrion wouldn't have been able to tell from such a distance. "I've said my goodbyes," he said with a smile. "Don't you worry about that."

Tyrion's eyes lit up. "A gentleman never tells?" he quipped. Perhaps Cersei did have some stiff competition at last.

"Indeed," Jaime replied as he patted his brother's shoulder.


End file.
